cosmicbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
ST: Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of Big Brother Short Terms, It was hosted on the 12th April 2018. The season had 50 days and 14 housemates. beaawesome89 (Julian) was announced the winner on Day 50 with more than 60% to win over AshleyStar54 (Danielle). 13 housemates entered the house on Day 1. On Day 32, There were two wildcards (Skyler & Kilon) chosen to comeback in the game but only one housemate could enter. The housemates chose Skyler to re-enter who was only evicted the week before. Also on that day there were two new competitors (EuropeanDave & Velventa) who were also in the hands of the housemates. They housemates chose Dave to enter which gave an overall of 14 housemates. Housemates Eviction Percentages The percentages don't add up to 100% due to the voting gui's being made separately for every nominee. On the GUI the vote said EVICT 'Name of Nominee' and the people had to vote Yes or No. Only the Yes votes were counted as it was to evict. The nominee with the most 'Yes' votes to evict was evicted. Housemates nominated face to face, they could only nominate one housemaye each. The housemates with 2 or more nominations were nominated. Danielle and Bella recieved 4 nominations each as Ash and Charlie recieved two nominations each, Kilon only recieved 1 nomination and was safe. The day after the nomination reveal, the nominees stood in a podium not knowing one of the boxes in the podium would give you immunity. Charlie got the immunity box and was saved from eviction. Skyler entered on Week Two meaning she had immuni Week Three When Bella was evicted she chose to permanantly nominate a housemate for eviction, She chose Julian. During eviction, Danielle and Ash were saved. They both had to stand up and choose one housemate to nominate each for the third eviction, they both chose to nominate Panda and Kilon for eviction. Kilon and Panda joined Julian in the backdoor eviction. The voting GUI was to 'SAVE' instead of evict. Skyler's immunity ran out and she had the power to give it to someone else, she chose Corinne. Corrine was immune from the fourth eviction. Julian had the most votes to save with nearly the whole server voting to save him, he left the task room and was safe. Kilon had nobody in the whole server voting to save him which made him leaving the hou Week Four Housemates nominated for a second time, they could only nominate one housemate each. The housemates with more than two nominations were up for eviction. Skyler recieved 5 nominations while Panda recieved 3 nominations. Danielle,Charlie and Ash recieved only one nomination and weren't nominated. Julian had the least votes to evict and was safe. After, There was another poll voting to evict only Skyler and Panda, Skyler recieved 75% to evict while Panda recieved only 55% to evict. Skyler was evicted either way. After she was evicted she chose one housemate to have a final pass, she chose A Week Five Returnee Vote On the fifth week, two former evictees had a chance to comeback as two audience members also had a chance to enter for the first time. Only one housemate and one audience member could be chosen. Skyler was chosen over Kilon as EuropeanDave was chosen over Velven Week Five Skyler and Dave were immune from the next eviction due to themselves entering. All the housemates were nominated for eviction apart from Ash and Tiffany being finalists. The eviction was a double, Corinne and Panda had the most votes to evi Week Six This time, the housemates nominated two housemates for eviction and not one. They all went into the Diary Room to nominate. Skyler and Dave recieved 6 nominations each. Danielle only recieved two nominations as Pizza recieved only one and were safe. Julian was not permanantly nominated anymore due to it being the last eviction. The voting GUI was still separated even though only two housemates were nominated. 6-5 people voted for Skyler to be evicted as 7-4 people voted Dave to be evict Week Seven: Finals Skyler and Tiffany tied which kept them both Sixth and Fifth Place. In the final two, there was another vote for the winner. 66% voted Julian to win (6-3) as 33% voted Danielle to win (3-6) Nomination Table Trivia * Kalel is the first ever evictee. * Julian is the first ever winner. * Julian survived every eviction even though he was permanantly nominated. * Skyler is the first ever housemate who re-entered. * Danielle is the first ever runner up.